Kilgraves Daughter
by I.Am.A.Dreamer-Let.Me.Be
Summary: Kilgrave finds out that he has a 14 year old daughter named Sarah. He is his possessive self, Jessica is protective. How will this turn out for Sarah. Will she run from her father or accept him? read and find out. [on hold]


Kilgrave Found Out that he had a daughter. The woman slipped up, she was trying to hurt him, but he quickly learned all he wanted from that woman before he told her to cut her heart out.

He had found out that years ago, when he had first met Jessica, when he had REALLY first met Jessica, she had a child. His child. That was 14 years ago. Jessica had her living with a foster family. No one but Jessica knew who they were. Sometimes though, her daughter made impromptu visits to see her mother.

He was livid. He was hurt. He would find his daughter, HIS daughter.

Sad and depressed one night he decided to rummage through Jessica's home when she wasn't there. Maybe he would have a picture of her. Maybe he would find a clue. He relieved himself in the bathroom. There came a loud knock at the door. "Moooooom!" came a young female voice. His heart stopped.

More pounding at the door "Moooom, the doors locked! Mom? I need help!"

As he approached the door he could see the blurry figure that stood behind it. His hand was shaking as he quickly opened up the door. The Girl had her fist up, posed to knock again. She startled. Her eyes growing large. Kilgrave was awestruck by how beautiful her eyes were. Her hair was long and matched his color. She looked so young, and mature at the same time. He then looked down to her arm. Her sleeve was soaked in blood and she was holding it to her abdomen. Was she hurt? Was…Was this his daughter? Was his daughter HURT? Anger and protectiveness surged through him.

…

Sarah looked up at the man in her mom's home. No…No it couldn't be him. Her mother had told her stories of her father. His terrible temper, how he used his abilities selfishly. More fear flowed through her when he looked down at her injured arm, his eyes going almost wider than hers. She placed her good hand over her hurt arm and continued to clutch it to her body. She had been in the area, and had stopped a mugging. She was able to save the poor woman being mugged but ended up getting cut on her arm. Small price to pay. She was hoping her mother would help her with her wound. Her Mother, Jessica, had told her to never visit a hospital. Sara was far too special. Jessica feared that the hospital would take Sarah away.

Sara took a nervous step back, "I..I…w-wrong door, s-sorry!" she stuttered out, and promptly turned and nearly sprinted to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Stop!" said the man behind her.

She reached the elevator and turned to look at the man…her father look panicked and confused.

"STOP! I said, come HERE!"

Sarah needed to get out of there now! She couldn't wait for the elevator. She bolted through the door beside the elevator and almost tripped over herself running down the stairs.

…

Kilgrave was breath taken. How could she not obey him? An odd sensation ran through him, a desperate panic, he would lose her. Did she get this from her mother?

He reached the stairwell door and rushed after the girl.

…

Sarah burst out of the front door and looked around for safety. She spotted a group of dangerous looking thugs a few meters by the door she had just come out of. They had looked up at her as she came out through the front door.

She ran over to them "Please!" she said, "please can you hide me from my father, please, I'm in danger!"

Sarah had several traits from both of her parents, she was much stronger than others, although not nearly as strong as her mother, and she could be persuasive, not as dramatic and hard coming as her father but she used this to try to coax the thugs into helping her.

The front door to the apartment complex slammed open and the man stormed out, looking around furiously.

A large brimmed baseball cap was suddenly paced over her head, startling her. One of the thugs had taken off his own hat and placed it on her head. Another thug suddenly unzipped his jacket, grabbed Sarah and pulled her close. She almost fought back when she realized the thug was trying to hide her within his large jacket. She leaned on him for support so she wouldn't fall over from the awkward angle. From afar it would probably look like she was his girlfriend, all snugged up close to this man. She could smell the cigarette smoke on him.

She had a third ability. It was a weak ability, the weakest of all. She dug deep inside herself to harness this ability. It was the ability to go un noticed. To blend in, to not stand out. She couldn't describe it any better than that. It didn't wok if she was alone but if she was moving through a large crowd of people when she flared her ability she would be near to impossible to find. Eyes would just slide past her.

She hoped desperately that this would be enough.

The angry man, her father, continued to look around frantically, his eyes landed on the group of thugs and her heart stopped again. But then his eyes left them and continued to scan the area.

It was working! It was working!

After several minutes her father went back into the building, but not before violently kicking a nearby metal trashcan. He looked so angry. So upset. So hurt.

Sarah patted her savior on the tummy, indicating that she would like to be released. The thug looked down at her and smiled, and tightened his grip. A chill ran through Sarah. She realized that she got away from one danger, and now she was in an entirely new one.

She looked up into the man's eyes and prayed that her next trick would work.

"Your proud of yourself, you just saved someone's life, you're a hero." Sarah said, forcing a smile on her face.

The man looked very startled and looked down at her confused.

"If you told your family about this…they would be very proud of you, your family, they would think highly of you."

The thug that had her clutched in his grasp was clearly startled. She could tell that she was getting to him.

An idea came to Sarah; it would be risky but maybe she could slip away from the men.

"In fact…If you release me now…I could thank you, uh…privately."

The thug grinned ear to ear.

"But, you will have to let me go...uh, freshen up a bit." She jerked her thumb in the direction of a diner shop. Suggesting she use the restroom there to 'freshen up'.

To her dismay the thug replied with "I donno, I think your fine right now." And he and his thug friends laughed.

Damn. Time for plan B.

She revealed her injured arm. "I have AIDS!" she lied.

The thug holding her nearly had a heart attack and quickly let go of Sara, he and the other thugs stepped back away from her.

"you're lying" he said.

"wanna test it?" she countered.

The thugs had very upset look on their faces, but then all started to walk away from her.

She was safe.

She saw a bus pulling up across the street and she ran to catch it. She found a seat in the back of the buss and hunkered down low into it. Her arm was hurting badly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt scared. She didn't know what to do. She had met her father. Her scary father.

Could she couldn't hide from him forever. Could she?


End file.
